the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Problematic (Richard)
And with a grin filled with only the darkest of amusement, even with the knowledge that she required treatment to her own, more minor wounds, Lisa kicked him onto the doorstep, and walked away; all the while whistling a jaunty tune. Well, isn't this deja vu: Elias had turned up on the Society's doorstep in another bad mood. Though, it was rather evident that tonight, by his missing coat, and by the bright red stains that seeped through his white shirt and creeped along his side and stomach, his poor state of mind was for a drastically different reason. Elias could barely move, opting to let out a long groan instead. Shifting from his current position only brought pain to his wounds, but his side ached for medical attention, and he twisted himself to face the door anyway. Using a violently shaky arm, he pushed down on the step to draw himself up slightly, clutching the knob of the door as a support to pull himself upright. His other, similarly trembly hand hovered over the door for a moment before he brought his fist down on the door a few times; and even then he could barely create an audible knock. They were small, tiny, weak sounds, and very easily missed. Tairais: And so it was that Richard found himself staring at the grand doors in the front hall, once again perturbed by his uncanny ability to be nearby when there was a knock upon the door. The knock in question was timid, and he wasn't entirely sure it was there. Still, it would be rude to make someone wait until morning, if there was someone there. It was that thought that had him sighing wearily as he opened the door. Said sigh was cut off by a frown and widening eyes. "Elias? What happened, mylimas?" He was glad his eyes were already wide, because he hadn't meant to tack the term of endearment on the end of his question. That thought went on the ever-growing 'List of Things To Think About Later,' once he noticed Elias' wounded state. He shifted on his feet for a handful of seconds that slipped past like sand in an hourglass, then decided upon a course of action. Perhaps it wasn't the wisest, but.. well. He never really could think clearly around Elias. The thought as much as the scene before him made him shake his head. "Atsiprašau, Elias." With that mumbled apology, he scooped Elias into his arms, gingerly avoiding the wounds on his side. Years of all sorts of physical labor had yet to fail him, and so he carried the other man with little difficulty. Turning on his heel, he all but ran towards his room, long legs making full use of their stride, metallic noises be damned. He'd fix those later. He slowed only to nudge his door open, crossing through his room with the same determined strides. Making his way to his bed, which he had recently shoved into the far corner to make room for the many sketches of the replacement limbs he had yet to make. The papers were caught in the draft that followed him, scattering across the room like butterflies in a hurricane. Richard gently laid Elias on his bed before darting over to one of his bookshelves. He had, since the night of the Incident (as he now called it), found his actual medical kit. In a hidden compartment he had no recollection of building, but still Though seldom needed anymore, it was still kept in top shape on the rare occasion he had to stitch and bandage wounds he couldn't ignore. As he began to fuss around for the catch that would open the false panel on the bookshelf, he raised his voice just loud enough to be heard over his shoulder, words overlapping in haste and the accent of his mother country in full force. "I most likely do not want to know who gave you those, though please tell me it was not someone from here, else I may do something rash. Do you have allergies to any particular medical product? Do any of those require stitches? Is anything broken? Kaip jūs gauti sau į tai, mylimas?" The sudden wave of protectiveness, rage, and nervousness he felt was really more of a tsunami, and just as startling in its intensity. He returned his focus to his search before his thoughts could linger, hands shaking slightly. Decipherer: Elias makes few objections aside from a weak, defiant grunt here and there as he is carried to Richard's bedroom, and were he any less out of it, he would have been much more ungrateful. The flood of questions made his already light head throb, and he tried to dispel the feeling to no avail as he spoke, "Not from here, no, uh.. probably, and my leg hurts, but no." His voice is airy and weak, and somewhat slowed, but the accent of it is tenfold more present. Tairais: Releasing the catch with a triumphant snarl, he grabbed a leather bag from within the bookshelf, flipping the panel shut carelessly. Spinning on his heel, apron fluttering around him, he prowled back to Elias' side, setting the bag next to him on the bed. He paused for half a moment to shove aside a wave of nervousness. "I... am g-going to n-need to take off y-your s-shirt, if y-you will allow me..?" Logic screamed that he didn't need to ask Elias' permission when he was very clearly bleeding all over his bed and quite out of it, but propriety and the tentative bud of whatever had blossomed in the kitchen screamed louder, and so he asked. Decipherer: Elias looks extremely caught off-guard by the question, and his immediate thought is to say no. But it's directly followed by the realization that it was required so that the wounds could be tended to, and he huffs softly, nodding his head and begrudgingly pulling himself up slightly to allow easier access. Tairais: Taking a slow, deep breath, Richard smoothed his face into something resembling clinical detachment, drawing upon the brief time he had spent as a assistant surgeon to fix the mask in place. His hands trembled only a little as he undid the buttons of Elias' shirt. Pushing the fabric aside, and entirely focused on his task, he set to cleaning the multitude of wounds, passing over each of them with an alcohol-soaked rag. He murmured apologies in three or four different languages, knowing it would sting quite awfully. He turned to set aside the blood-soaked rag, grabbing a clean one after he sanitized one of many needles. Glancing down at the object in his hand, he froze. Benediktas was dying: blood gushed out of the wound in his chest even as Richard tried to sew it shut with fiercely trembling hands,'' hands that'' were now shaking in the present day as his eyes rolled back slightly. His little brother was sobbing and younger than he had been in years: They were only teenagers, why did these things keep happening? He couldn't entirely let go of the memory, much to his anger. He had ''just''eaten, and had even slept the night before. There was no reason for the sudden distraction, and yet there it was. Decipherer: Elias tenses up almost instantly, even in his light-headed state, and sends a silent prayer that Richard wouldn't look up from the wounds. Perhaps he wouldn't even notice it at all. Still, he draws in a sharp breath each and every time the rag connects with the wounds, which are far more clearly defined without the bloody shirt: there are two nearly parallel gashes along his stomach, thin and long. Worse was a deep, lengthy slice in his side, where flesh was torn dramatically wider than the grazes. He's far too out of it to notice that Richard's hands are trembling. Tairais: Hearing one of Elias' breaths, Richard's eyes snap back to the work before him, taking in the true quality of the wounds, no longer obscured by blood, though no less gruesome. Threading the needle, he sighed. "I'll do my best to make this quick, mylimas." With that, he set to work, focusing only on the monotony of each stitch, taking care to disinfect the needle between the wounds. Perhaps he was going a little overboard, but it couldn't be helped. He was worried. Leaning back to examine his handiwork with critical eye, his eyes caught a flash of what looked like wording. Though he kept his eyes focused on the wounds as he checked each stitch over, he caught glimpses of it regardless. Still, he knew better than to let discovery and curiosity show on his face. Elias could come to him on his own terms, and Richard himself had many, many scars he wouldn't care to explain for many more years to come. Averting his gaze to rest on the floor, he stepped back. "I m-may h-have a shirt y-you can b-borrow, g-given the.. s-state yours is in, if y-you would l-like..?" Decipherer: Said wording, despite being from this view impossible to read, was in different states as it went down Elias' back: some text was dark, almost inky. Other parts appeared to be dark red, risen just slightly above the rest. Elias' eyes rest on Richard as he watches him stand with an averted gaze, and though he tilts his head as if questioningly, he still responds meekly. "That'd be nice." His stare returns to its fixation on the floor, and his feet begin shuffling absent-mindedly. "Thank you." Tairais: Nodding, Richard walked to the trunk by his work station and opened it. Though he seldom wore anything but his usual pinstriped attire outside his room, he did actually have a plethora of other clothing, well cared for and folded neatly. He picked up a shirt he knew to be slightly small on him, running a hand over the light blue fabric to ensure there were no holes or glaringly obvious stains. He returned to Elias' side, then paused in consideration, the slight frown returning to his face. "W-will y-you require assistance p-putting this on as w-well?" Do not think, do not think, do not think. The litany played through his mind in place of thoughts, static noise filling his mind. Perhaps it wasn't the best of coping mechanisms, but he couldn't think of a better one at the moment. So long as the stag stayed put, they'd be fine. Decipherer: Elias straightens himself out with only a slight wince, but he tries to cover it up with a weak chuckle anyway. "As funny as seeing you uncomfortable is, I think I can manage." He takes the shirt gently and slides it on, fiddling with the buttons for a minute or so before folding his hands in that little, familiar gesture he used to make. "Er... thank you." Tairais: Richard rolled his eyes fondly at Elias and sighed at his chuckle. His posture looser now that there wasn't a chance of Elias bleeding out, he sat in a leather armchair as patchwork as his scarf, wedged between the trunk at the foot of his bed and the window nearby. "It is n-not a p-problem, t-though I d-do wonder how y-you are such a.. magnet f-for trouble." He unwrapped his scarf and offered a quick flash of a wry smile, leaning back into the chair. He wasn't planning on sleeping anyways, and Elias needed to stay still. Side wounds were never entirely easy to recover from. Decipherer: Elias laughs softly, his eyes briefly flicking to the blood he'd left on the bed. He felt equal parts guilty and sickened; now slightly more aware of his surroundings, the amount of blood made his stomach churn in disgust, and he quickly averts his eyes. He shrugs somewhat, hands fidgeting absently in his lap. "It's not uncommon. I'm just good at pissing people off, it seems." Tairais: Richard snorted, amusement tinged with just a hint bitterness towards himself. "T-that would b-be something w-we both h-have in common, then." He felt oddly out of place, like he had just fallen through a roof into a room where two diplomats were discussing the future of their countries. It was odd, and he wasn't entirely sure how to proceed in the situation. He was still fighting back the static buzzing in his mind, memories and repressed thoughts doing their best to carve out a place in his attention. Attention that was, in one way or another, focused simply on Elias, his current state, and the wave of barely-restrained violence that crackled towards the unnamed somebody that had hurt him. (And oh, wasn't that just the most hypocritical thought of the past month or so?) Decipherer: He merely nods in response, wringing his hands in the uncomfortable silence. Perhaps it was the recent events that had heightened his nerves. "So, uh..." His mind draws a complete blank, and he shuts his mouth rather quickly after that. "So, why were you so conveniently near the doors this time?" Tairais: Richard chuckled, the sound vibrating warmly in his chest. "I am.. n-not entirely c-certain. I b-believe I was w-wandering again: my l-last memories are of w-working on sketches," He waved a hand towards the pages scattered on the floor, "And t-then of s-staring at the doors in the g-great hall. It is.. uncanny, m-my ability t-to be there w-when p-people knock." There was the soft tap of hooves behind him, and he clamped his jaw shut against a hiss of irritation. Not now. '' ''Forcing the smile back into his voice, he added, "T-though I suppose it is a g-good thing, in t-this instance." Decipherer: He gives a thin smile, eyes darting elsewhere. "That it is, to both of those statements." He wanted to say something else, because there was simply so much to talk about, but he wasn't sure he had all of said events correct. It wasn't worth the risk, and so he sat in silence instead. Tairais: Richard hummed softly in agreement. His hands quietly drummed out some hidden melody as he turned words over in his head like stones in a garden footpath. None of them filled the impressions he wanted to leave; They were ill-fitted and clumsily cut, so he said nothing for a time. The world felt as if it was holding its breath and waiting for something to happen. He wished he knew what, precisely, that was. No, that was a lie: He knew what he should ask, but the knowledge was tainted by a fear of stepping on a mine in a proverbial minefield. He had the potential to charm people almost as easily as Jack had, but refrained, for the most part. The relationships that followed these false charms were dull and uninteresting necessities, simply a matter of reading the emotions of the upper echelons of society and choosing lines from a script. This was different, more honest, and he was loathe to misstep. Richard smiled to himself, remembering how his mother had said she could often almost hear the gears turning in his head when he thought, no matter how many masks he wore. He smoothed his face and sighed softly. "Is t-there anything m-more I can d-do for you? I c-can help y-you to t-the infirmary or y-your own r-room, if you w-would r-rather it." He tried (and failed) to keep the tinge of worry out of his voice: The whole scenario was both everything and nothing like how both Jack and Benediktas had died. He couldn't go through that again. Once again he found himself perplexed by the nature of his thoughts and emotions, and once again he filed them for later analysis. Decipherer: Playing out in Elias' head was a somewhat humorous scenario, and highly likely, knowing his brother: a very angry Artemis, proceeding to chew him out for making yet another stupid decision and making him worry that this sort of thing would never stop. Alternatively, having his wounds further inspected might lead to some questioning. Or the Rules might be pointed out. That, too, would be unfortunate. He laughs somewhat, eventually electing to tread lightly on the topic that had bugged him since he had found out he'd done it. "You've done enough for me already, agapētós, and I'm very grateful for it." Tairais: All the turning gears in his mind ground to a halt, followed by a small smile that was easily heard, if not seen given the angle of the chair he was sitting in. Following Elias' lead, Richard took the next step in their tentative dance, though he chose. (A confirmation, his mind called it. He supposed that much was true, even if what exactly he was confirming was somewhat intangible.) "And I a-am grateful y-you had the c-courtesy t-to refrain f-from.. f-fading away on the d-doorstep, mylimas." And I would do all I could for you, which is.. disconcerting, but not entirely unwelcome. Decipherer: Elias considers his next statement quite thoroughly, and after a moment, he lets out a small chuckle. "Well, I had some extra motivation, you could say. You're an excellent kisser." No turning back now. Tairais: Without entirely meaning to, Richard burst into discordant laughter, the sound ringing through the open room. It was made of equal parts humor and disbelief, chasing each other in circles with feathers and hoofbeats and- And nothing. He steered his train of thought away from imagery, well aware of how often picturing things in his mind manifested them before him. He took a slow breath, laughter tapering into sporadic chuckles before he replied. "T-that is.. a-awfully h-high praise t-to give s-someone w-who has n-never initiated a k-kiss b-before, b-but I am g-glad y-you are as f-fond of me as I am o-of y-you; my m-motivation f-for such quick m-movement was... similar, in a s-sense." His heartbeat returned to its abnormal, but usual spot in his throat, anticipation pulling him to the edge of a yawning chasm before him. He smiled through it; That was all he could do. Decipherer: Even if the laughter was there out of partial disbelief, Elias can't help but crack a tiny smile at the sound. "Fair enough, I suppose. To be frank, it was Artemis who filled in all the blanks; God knows I don't remember it all that well, but..." His voice seems to drift off, and he shrugs. "Can't say I regret a thing." Tairais: There wasn't anything that could've stopped his smile, bright and unbridled in that moment. "G-given m-my own feelings on t-the matter, I am infinitely g-glad y-you regret n-nothing. It w-would have b-been.. d-disconcerting if y-you had felt otherwise." His heart beating staccato, he stood before the window looking out over London, his grin and shining eyes reflected in the glass. It startled him for a moment: he couldn't remember the last time he had smiled like that. (Which was only half true, but.. details.) The feelings of fear, urgency, a need to run away, and terror at being known but not understood had not quite vanished, but they were muted and dull in the wake of joyous confirmation. He cleared his throat and chuckled. "F-for the record, I, likewise, d-do not regret m-my p-part in t-the exchange." Once again, he was in free-fall, and it was just as exhilarating and terrifying as before. Decipherer: Elias' smile grows wider at this, and his eyes gleam with excitement, for the future: something he hadn't felt in ages. It was a strange but welcome feeling. A new thought forms in Elias' mind, and slowly, somewhat wobbly, he gets to his feet. He joins the other man near the window with a tiny smile, and prods Richard's shoulder with a finger gently. "Richard?" Tairais: Richard jumped slightly, turning to face Elias with his grin still in place. It softened at the edges with concern. He found himself tamping down the urge to pick up Elias to put him back on the bed; he'd likely only jostle the wounds on his side. He tilted his head in bemusement as a sudden sense of anticipation washed over him. Though he wasn't entirely sure where the feeling came from, it was hardly unwelcome. For once in his life, he found himself actively chasing what made him wary, in a sense. "Yes, mylimas?" Decipherer: He flashes a grin before slowly leaning upwards, pressing his lips against Richard's gently. Through the contact he could feel the ghosts of many scars, and even though they were rough, far beyond ever being smooth, he couldn't have found himself able to mind it if he'd tried. But perfection never lasts, unfortunately, and the effort Elias had extended to get to Richard began to fail him. Dizziness washed over his head, and when his legs start to give out, he begins to slip out of the kiss as well. Tairais: Acting in equal parts on instinct and a desire to keep his lips to Elias', Richard wrapped an arm behind Elias' shoulders before he could fall to the ground. He could very easily picture how they looked in that moment, like dancers caught in an intimate embrace as the orchestra rose to a jubilant crescendo. His heart sang in his chest, and distantly among the fireworks in his mind, he wondered if his heart would burn from surprised joy. He resolved to sketch the image later, storing it away in the vaults of his memories. Breaking from the kiss, holding Elias in place with ease as he leaned over him, Richard chuckled. "P-perhaps that w-was not well p-planned on either of our p-parts, but I c-cannot bring myself t-to say I r-regret it." His cheeks were beginning to hurt from how long he had been grinning. He couldn't find it in him to mind, however. Decipherer: He chuckles softly and stared up at Richard with a strange blend of emotions, happiness and fondness being the most prominent. His heart hammered in his chest with some kind of anticipation, perhaps for how to proceed with this, but he didn't allow it to have any part of his attention. "Oh, I'm not so sure about this not being planned well - I've got a pretty good view, after all." Tairais: Richard snorted, taking care not to shrug his shoulders lest he dislodge Elias. "Of w-what? M-my monstrous visage? You can see that w-whenever y-you like, š-širdelė. I b-believe I'' am the one with the view." He righted the pair of them with a flourish, playing to the image of a pair of dancers by twirling Elias around to tuck him close to his chest. His eyes sparkled with admiration and joy, though he forced his smile to relax as the aching in his cheeks became just the wrong side of painful. His arms stayed loose in case Elias wanted to break free: He knew all too well what his arms were capable of, and intimately knew the harrowing experience of being restrained against his will. That being said, Richard held Elias in the same way one would hold a priceless vase; Careful and reverent, with a hint of disbelief at the thought of holding something so treasured, and just a tinge of worry at the idea of breaking what he held. He really didn't like that idea. '''Decipherer:' Elias frowns just slightly at the other man's words, tipping his head to rest on Richard's chest with a tiny huff. "Don't talk like that, Richard. You look fine." Tairais: Richard tilted his head to rest his cheek on Elias' head, humming softly. "I.. am t-thankful you think as such, t-though I h-hope you will forgive me f-for n-not agreeing. T-there are t-too many ugly m-memories associated w-with my s-scars for m-me to accept t-them any t-time soon." He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of warmth that was coursing through his bones, a soft smile twitching at the corners of his lips. This entire experience was uncharted territory; not even his engagement with Elis- Well. Suffice to say, he had never had the experience of loving someone romantically and having those feelings returned kindly. Quietly, he hoped Elias understood the extent of the miasma of emotions thrumming under his skin. Decipherer: Elias glances up towards Richard curiously as he rests a cheek on his head and chuckles softly. "Having fun up there?" Despite the humor, he couldn't help the pang of emotion in his chest that came with thinking about Richard's scars. Among other things, he hoped that their time together-- let's not get our hopes up, though, he reminded himself - would help Richard see different. Tairais: Richard hummed softly, soft smile flashing at the corner of his lips again. "Certamente, tesoro.'' T-there is no p-place I would be h-happier." His eyes'' widened slightly at the admission, and he huffed a quiet breath of surprise at just how true the words were. His cheerful epiphany was shortly lived. His eyes were drawn towards a flurry of movement across the room: the feathered stag, who had been lingering at the edges of realization, manifested in his vision at that moment and darted across the room. He tightened his grip around Elias' shoulders, bracing for impact as the feathered beast lowered his head- They bellowed angrily and it cowered at their jagged claws, at ribs that wrapped like a cage around a hollow stomach, at a mouth full of teeth that could bite through bone, at their fathomless eyes full of rage, hunger, a desire to destroy, to protect what was THEIRS- ''-Only to stop with a supernatural suddenness three feet from Elias, staring'' at the pair of them with eyes too red and hungry to belong to the animal it borrowed its likeness from. The brief surge of terrifying, alien rage dissipated with the sight, leaving him with a feeling not unlike the sensation of being far out at sea in a storm. Richard held its gaze for what seemed like eons before it slowly laid down, something unknown to him flickering in the depths of his eyes. The final clicking of the stag's hooves before he ceased moving echoed like nails in a coffin, and even laying down, the beast's antlers towered over them. He was filled with a sense of wary foreboding: he could no longer sense the stag's desire to tear him apart. Indeed, it seemed as if the great, heaving energy of it was tamed by Elias' presence. He tried not to dwell on the symbolism behind it all, loosening his arms apologetically. The whole experience had taken but ten seconds at most, but those ten seconds made it difficult to reclaim his earlier cheer. He sighed softly and nuzzled Elias, burying the wave of embarrassment that followed under the simple contentment of the gesture. He could deal with the rest of it later: the present was much more enticing. Decipherer: Elias does notice the tightened hold on his shoulders, his eyes flicking upwards for a moment, but it appeared that Richard was fine. Wonder what that was, then. "As long as you're content, then." More distantly, his side ached in discomfort at his long-lasting standing position, but he ignored it almost entirely, in favor of staying like this. Tairais: Richard's soft smile returned. "I am n-now, y-yes." His eyes wandered down to where Elias' wounds rested under his shirt, and he paused slightly; It was likely they were still causing some discomfort. Mentally chastising himself, he gently maneuvered both of them to the well-worn sofa, lying down with Elias on top of him to mirror their earlier position. It was likely his exstensive scarring, which was even worse on his chest, could be felt through his shirt, but the thought didnt bother him as much as it should. "Is.. t-this all r-right? I supposed y-you w-would not w-want to return to t-the bed in its c-current s-state and, er.. I confess I d-did not w-want to let you go." Perhaps he should have asked first. He wasn't entirely sure what had become of his usual good manners; Perhaps they had vanished with the stag, who had disappeared once they walked past him. He stifled a smile at the thought, sighing softly. Decipherer: Elias does feel Richard's extreme scarring against his back, but he pays it no mind and simply lets himself be content... but he does senda silent prayer that the fabric of the shirt he was wearing - Richard's shirt, he reminded himself - was thick enough that Richard wouldn't feel the words on his back. He relaxes against Richard with a tiny smile, shifting slightly so to not stress the wounds as he mumbles, "This is absolutely perfect, Richard." Tairais: Richard suddenly found himself blinking back tears, some warm, unidentifiable mix of feelings overwhelming him as he smiled. "I.. I am g-glad." He was pleased to find his voice stayed steady. A few moments passed in silence, thoughts darting in his mind like rocks skipping across a frozen pond. Making up his mind and feeling safe in Elias' company, Richard began to sing softly. Memories of evenings spent by a fireplace falling asleep to music made by his mother and father filled him with a sense of quiet serenity. He tried to fill his voice with the same gentle yet overwhelming love he had felt on those nights, singing in the rasping, warm tones of his first language. His voice was soft and rolled like lazy ocean waves on a doggy summer's day. Singing for Elias was one of the only meaningful gifts he had to offer him; Despite the depth of emotion he infused into his voice, Richard couldn't help but feel like he was offering nothing to a man who could give him everything or destroy him. By this point his heart ached like it was about to tear out of his chest, though the nervousness that caused the sensation was far from his mind. Equally distant, he prayed Elias would understand what he was too fearful to say aloud. Decipherer: It was an unfamiliar tune, with unfamiliar lyrics, but that didn't stop it from being pretty to hear. Elias smiles at the thought of Richard trusting him enough, and internally chastised himself for not reciprocating that trust - not entirely, anyhow, and never enough to sing along. The melodic sound, deep as the sea in what it had held, seemed to take over his thoughts and attacked any existing negativity, yet it still managed to leave his drainedness be. Already exhausted, feeling rather safe in the setting he was in, and comforted by who he was next to, Elias' eyes flutter closed, and he begins to doze off. Tairais: Richard smiled when he noticed Elias drifting towards slumber. He kept singing softly, pulling lullabies and fold songs near-forgotten from dusty shelves in his mind. If he changed the words to fit Elias specifically, well. No one but he would know. The few persisting thoughts of leave, before you hurt him and you don't deserve him, just go'' began to leave as a flood of contentedness'' filled him. He realized he could die in that moment and be the happiest he had been in far too many years for someone with as short a life as his. Once again, a thought that should have been more worrying wasn't, and he marveled at the novelty of it all. And so he sang for as long as he could, stopping only when he worried he would drift off into sleep himself. He wasn't willing to risk that a second time. Obtained From Problematic Category:Side Story Category:Alternate Time Lines Category:New and Old Faces